1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of carburators for internal combustion motors, and relates more specifically to an automatic choke device designed to be incorporated into a carburator, particularly a two barrel carburator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic chokes of the bimetallic activation type mounted on the carburator are designed to carry out two functions simultaneously, namely to feed the motor when starting to assure a given idle speed and to enrich the mixture so as to allow cold weather starting of the vehicle until the motor reaches a given temperature, for example in the order of 80.degree. C. These two functions have been made possible by a single mechanism. It is very difficult to accomplish a satisfactory adaptation of the mixture richness for running during transient conditions, said richness then being too high for steady speed conditions and for idling, which translates into a too elevated mixture range when stopping.